


Palabras de mantequilla

by vogue91esp (vogue91)



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Friendship, Gen, Jealousy, Marauders Era (Harry Potter), Self-Discovery, Sirius Black & Lily Evans Potter Friendship
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-07
Updated: 2019-11-07
Packaged: 2021-01-25 00:44:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,701
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21347491
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vogue91/pseuds/vogue91esp
Summary: “No lo hago para la reputación, Lily. Lo hago porque es lo que siento. Me gusta estar con todas, hasta que lo hago, pero por la mañana nada tiene sentido. Porque si las viera de vuelta la noche siguiente, todas las palabras dichas ya dejarían de ser importantes, sería como derretirlas, como si nunca hubieran existido. ¿Pues por qué no cristalizarlas en esos momentos, cuando ellas de verdad creen que lo que están haciendo sea importante?”
Relationships: James Potter/Lily Evans Potter





	Palabras de mantequilla

**Palabras de mantequilla **

_Narciso, palabras de mantequilla_

_se derriten bajo el aliento de la pasión _

Sirius Black era un chico consciente de lo que quería.

Aún más, estaba consciente de lo que _no_ quería.

Lo que quería era la libertad, la despreocupación, poder vivir como quisiera hacerlo.

Lo que no quería eran las cadenas, era la jaula.

Sirius Black vivía de sonrisas robadas por todos los que paseaban en los pasillos y cruzaban sus ojos, vivía de esos momentos cuando casi se sentía omnipotente.

Sirius sabía que todo eso ocultaba una personalidad mucho menos noble, pero era esa personalidad que dejaba afuera de toda su existencia, que se mostraba en momentos raros, de noche, en cualquiera cama de cualquiera chica.

Engreído, vanidoso e increíblemente presuntuoso, eso era. Era el chico que vivía de noche entre las sábanas, donde nada tenía sentido.

Era la primera expresión de su gana de vida, de consumar a sí mismo hasta el hueso, hasta que no hubiera quedado sólo ceniza de él, mezclada con sus recuerdos más vívidos.

Y no se escapaba de él la falta de sentido de todo eso.

Así como no pudo escaparse de las palabras de Lily, de reprocho y burla.

“Sirius, ¿de verdad crees qué das una imagen digna de ti de esta manera?” le dijo un día, sonriendo.

Estaban sentados encima de las gradas del campo de Quidditch, observando perezosamente a James entrenarse con los Gryffindors.

El chico levantó una ceja, confundido.

“¿De qué hablas?” contestó, en la defensiva. Ella todavía sonrió, sacudiendo la cabeza.

“No te enfades, de verdad. Sólo quiero decir que son siempre más las chicas que ven a llorar en mi hombro, que declaran un así llamado amor por ti, que te diviertes seduciéndolas y abandonándolas. Todo esto no es bueno para la reputación que piensas de crearte.”

La chica se esperaba una reacción de desdeño, mientras todo lo que obtuvo fue que Sirius se encogiera de hombros.

“No lo hago para la reputación, Lily. Lo hago porque es lo que siento. Me gusta estar con todas, hasta que lo hago, pero por la mañana nada tiene sentido. Porque si las viera de vuelta la noche siguiente, todas las palabras dichas ya dejarían de ser importantes, sería como derretirlas, como si nunca hubieran existido. ¿Pues por qué no cristalizarlas en esos momentos, cuando ellas de verdad creen que lo que están haciendo sea importante?” dijo, en aire aburrido.

Le tomó un poco de tiempo a Lily para contestar, reflexionando en las palabras de Sirius.

_Sabía_ que su razonamiento tenía algo equivocado, pero no tenía éxito de encontrar ni una argumentación para contestar, para decirle que se equivocaba, y que esa vida no iba a llevarlo a nada.

Y Sirius se había dado cuenta de eso, y casi regodeaba para haber tenido éxito de hacer sentir a la chica incomoda, que normalmente tenía una respuesta para todo.

Le dio una palmadita afectuosa en el hombro, echándose a reír.

“No me tomes muy en serio, Lily. Prometo que trataré de tener más tacto en el futuro, así de no enviar a tu altar demasiadas nenas en lágrimas.” le dijo, con una sonrisita traviesa.

El incómodo se había ido, y Lily se sintió libre de bofar y sacudir la cabeza.

Era increíblemente molesto, y a veces superficial también, pero en ese momento le gustó inmensamente ese Sirius, que no estaba demasiado complicado.

~

_Narciso, palabras de mantequilla_

_ocultan proverbial egoísmo en las intenciones_

Caminaba en el Bosque Prohibido, sin una meta clara. No tenía gana de estar a solas, pero al mismo tiempo no quería pasar el tiempo con las solitas personas, con esas sonrisa hipócritas y fingidamente admiradas.

Tenía gana de novedad, de emoción.

“¡Black!” reconoció la voz que había llamado su nombre en alta voz, y se giró con una sonrisa satisfecha.

“Evans.” contestó en el mismo tono, observando cuidado la chica que se acercaba.

“¿Qué haces aquí?” preguntó, enojada. Sirius rio.

“Podría hacerte la misma pregunta.” contestó, haciéndola sonrojar.

“James está tratando de estudiar Pociones con Remus, y yo no tenía nada de hacer.” murmuró, como si se sintiera culpable. Sirius puso un aire de falso asombro.

“No me digas que a nuestra íntegra Delegada en su tiempo libre le gusta dar un paseo en el Bosque Prohibido, ¡no puedo creerlo!” se burló un poco de ella, haciéndola sonreír con condescendencia.

“De vez en cuando yo también me olvido que existen reglas, no creas que sea una prerrogativa tuya y de tus amigos.” contestó, en aire inocente.

Se fueron juntos en los rincones del bosque, sin desequilibrar mucho la conversación, manteniéndola en un plano ligero. Sólo cuando se sentaron para descansar, la chica se giró hacia él, frunciendo el entrecejo.

“Sabes, pensé en lo que me dijiste ayer.” comenzó, en voz tan llana de hacer sonreír a Sirius.

“¿Y a qué conclusión llegaste?” preguntó. Ella suspiró, frustrada.

“Que no entiendo lo que entiendes.” dijo, quejándose. Sirius se echó abiertamente a reír.

“No te preocupes. No exijo que tengas éxito de entender los mecanismos de mi mente, me doy cuenta que son un poco retorcidos.” la justificó. Luego respiró hondo, y siguió. “Trataré de hacerlo más práctico, Lily: piensa en cuando comes.” se paró, el tiempo de sonreír. “Bien, al menos piensa en cuando James y yo comemos. Nos llenamos el plato y seguimos adelante hasta que no está vacío, nunca cansándonos ni saciándonos. No comemos porque lo necesitamos, comemos por _gula_. Por gana de comer y punto. Pero, a largo plazo, nos sentimos mal. Nos sentimos mal un poco de tiempo, pues lo olvidemos y volvimos a comer.” explicó, y la chica hizo malas caras.

“Déjame que lo entienda: ¿el plato es la metáfora de tu cama y la comida serían esas pobres chicas inocentes?” preguntó, no muy convencida. Sirius se echó a reír otra vez.

“Así lo hace parecer peor que sea en realidad.” le hizo notar.

“No, pero es así. Te... te _consumas_ de esta manera, siempre siguiendo adelante, nunca concediéndote una mirada detrás, ¿olvidando por la mañana lo que pasó la noche antes? Pues no me equivocaba, Sirius, no lo haces para ellas. Eres malditamente egoísta.” lo acusó, sin ser demasiado seria.

“Decimos que mis intenciones son egoístas, sí. Pero no es verdad que por la mañana olvido lo que pasó la noche. Sólo, lo guardo en un cajón, no lo pienso pero _sé_ qué está allí.” suspiró. “Tal vez mi problema es que nunca me sentí mal, si volvemos a la analogía con la comida.”

Lily lo paró con un gesto de la mano.

“No, espera. Ahora de vuelta no te entiendo.”

Sirius le sonrió, sacudiendo la cabeza.

“Vale, pues habla tú: ¿Qué sentiste la primera vez que te diste cuenta que James no estaba como te lo esperaba?” le preguntó. La chica bofó, encogiéndose de hombros.

“Cuando voy a darme cuenta, te lo haré saber.” contestó, en un tono amargo que no le quedaba bien.

“¡Anda, Lily! James tiene sus defectos, pero no puedes negar de quererlo, ¿verdad?”

Ella desvió la mirada, antes de contestar.

“Sí, lo quiero.” masculló.

“Pues contesta a mi pregunta.” le pidió él, tratando de no reír de su recelo. La chica bofó otra vez, todavía evitando la mirada de Sirius.

“Lo que me sorprendió más fue que después de siete años pasados estudiando la magia, por la primera vez la veía bajo mis ojos. Fue como si todo a nuestro alrededor tomara rasgos nuevos, frescos. Como si la eternidad fuera tallada en nuestros ojos y nuestros labios, la felicidad en el arco de las cejas. No había parte, aunque mísera, de nosotros, que todavía fuera humana, que no pareciera de naturaleza celestial.” había hablado como en trance, como si estuviera volviendo sobre esos momentos con la mente. Sonrojó violentamente cuando se dio cuenta de lo que acababa de decir y a quien lo hubiera dicho, pero Sirius no tuvo otra reacción que una sonrisa, aunque ella se esperara una burla.

De verdad empezaba a creer que la superficialidad de Sirius Black fuera sólo una fachada, de presentar al mundo para mantener ese status que importaba tanto por él, ese nombre de arrogancia y escasa profundidad que lo divertía mucho.

“Exactamente lo que quería decir.” murmuró Sirius, capturado por las palabras de la chica.

“Pero yo sigo no entendiendo.” protestó ella. “Trata otra vez con la comida.” añadió, sonriendo.

“Vale. Si comes bien, cuando te sientes más sabes que lo hiciste por una buena causa.” empezó él, pronto parado de su amiga.

“Eso depende de los puntos de vista.”

Sirius se echó a reír, y le hizo señas de callarse.

“Déjame acabar. Si yo hubiera probado el amor que ahora sientes tú por James, si hubiera sufrido, no haría de esta manera.” le explicó. “Pues si soy egoísta en las intenciones, no lo soy en los efectos.”

Lily se salió los ojos, mirándolo cuidada.

“Vale, entiendo. No lo comparto, no podría, pero entiendo lo que quieres decir.” concluyó. Sirius se encogió de hombros, como para tomar nota de lo que la chica acababa de decir.

“No escuches mucho lo que te dije. Sólo quería explicarte mi manera de comportarme, pero da a mis palabras la debida importancia. Si las piensas en relación a otros, ya no tienen sentido, se derriten.” le dijo, con resignación.

Improvisamente se puso en pie, como si tuviera urgencia de moverse, e hizo para volver a Hogwarts.

“Eres realmente raro, Sirius Black.” fue el único comento de Lily, pronunciado al sacudir la cabeza, pero todavía con una sonrisa.

Se fueron de vuelta hacia el colegio, sin hablar.

Todo, había sido dicho ya.

_Narciso, sublime apariencia _

Sirius Black sabía hacer muchísimas cosas.

Entre esas, era muy bueno a mascararse.

Camaleónico, sabía ser dulce para obtener lo que deseaba, sabía ser fanfarrón y sabía ser temerario.

Sirius Black tenía muchas caras, y esa tarde había mostrado parte de la real.

Pero, como si fuera una costumbre malsana, había mentido.

No le gustaba lo que hacía, para nada.

Mientras Lily hablaba, y se perdía en los rincones de sus recuerdos, él soñaba de sentir algo aunque sólo vagamente similar a lo que ella contaba.

Todos amaban a Sirius Black.

Sólo, él quería tener a alguien de amar.


End file.
